


狂

by Szetsing



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szetsing/pseuds/Szetsing
Summary: 两个富有狂野美的摇滚乐手。不要上升真人。我也不知道为啥他俩一个打鼓一个弹贝斯了，反正就是觉得他们不像吉他手也不像主唱。其实这样挺好的，至少可以破除贝斯的熄灯传说……





	狂

演出一结束，邱贻可和陈玘就互相推搡着互相扯着衣领子出了livehouse，跌跌撞撞地滚进旁边一条僻静的小胡同里，把贝斯镲片还有一堆乐器线丢在了后台。他们太着急了，急得不仅顾不上收拾乐器，甚至顾不上说句话。刚一确定他们已在众人视线之外，邱贻可就把陈玘掼在墙上，扑上去发疯一样亲吻，一边像条野狗一样啃着陈玘的嘴一边解他衬衫的扣子。

“嘶……我操，你咬我干嘛，疼，妈的轻点行不行……”陈玘的嘴唇和舌头都被邱贻可吮咬得疼痛，他偏头从这个凶狠的亲吻里脱出来，喘着粗气小声抱怨。

邱贻可没再把那个吻接回去，而是顺着就去咬陈玘的脖子，像捕猎的野兽那样一口一口顺着脖子往下，舌头，皮肤，牙齿，十二月的冷空气，交错出粘稠的声响。肚皮，肋骨，胸口，全都是紫红色的印子，每个印子上都烧出一股淫荡的邪火来。

陈玘背靠着墙，滚烫滚烫的手心也贴在墙上。灰色的墙很脏，但他顾不得那么多，他全身都像烧着一样热，阴茎完全充血却被勒在裤子里，而他已经忍了足有半个小时。他要疯了，再不做的话他真的会疯掉。

这是年末的大拼场。所有人都玩疯了，调音师可能也是飞了或者怎么了，调得稀烂无比，没到两首歌的间隙陈玘都要凑到主唱的话筒那边去说一句“麻烦调音老师我这边的鼓的返送给大一点”，结果没一次有用。他只能靠着跟邱贻可的默契和弹琴的熟练来保证不出错，到最后实在是心里没底，只能去扭头看邱贻可的动作。

就是这么一眼，看出了邱贻可的火，然后邱贻可的火在那小小的台子上轰了开来，把他也彻底吞了进去。演出前陈玘喝了点酒，心情轻盈欲飞，三根手指在琴弦上动得飞快，不肯放过任何一个即兴加花的机会，一连串slap骚到飞起，撩得邱贻可心中痒得不行，简直想不演了把陈玘抓过来按住就地正法。但他只能想想，所以就把所有的气都撒在了面前的鼓上，愣是把crash给打了个豁。

在接收到邱贻可那副“信不信我当场操你”的表情之后，陈玘就硬了，硬着的阴茎硌着硬的贝斯，也全靠贝斯挡着给他在乐迷面前留点面子。他硬着忍着演完了一场，他不能再忍了。

邱贻可解开了陈玘的裤子，把迫不及待的阴茎放了出来，一点没犹豫就一口含了进去，含得特别深，直接顶到喉咙，逼得陈玘发出一声惊呼。裸露在外面的皮肤被风吹得很冷，但阴茎却被火热的口腔包裹着。陈玘的手有点抖，他忍不住去揪住邱贻可的短发，抓紧放松，再抓紧再放松，在就快达到顶点时用力地按着邱贻可的头一下下往自己身上撞。

邱贻可向来配合他而且简单粗暴没有花哨。几记深喉过后，陈玘大口喘着气，射在了他嘴里。

邱贻可起身，嘴唇略肿，被唾液和体液沾湿在昏暗的路灯下亮晶晶的。陈玘扯一下他的衣角：“……快吐出来。”

“不吐。”邱贻可特别故意地用夸张的动作把嘴里的东西吞下，然后再扑向双腿发软的陈玘，再去亲他，亲得两个人嘴里都是精液的腥味。

邱贻可一只手探进陈玘的衣服，有力而温柔地摩挲着他的后背，另一只手努力把陈玘的裤子再往下拽一点，好露出那个演出时他一直看一直垂涎的屁股。陈玘爽过一次，心情大好，特别配合地帮邱贻可解裤子，然后握住了那根比他手心还热的东西。

他们手上都有茧，邱贻可的在手心和关节，陈玘的在指尖。那块增生的皮肤擦过身体，因为粗糙所以刺激，刺激得他们都发出粗重野蛮的喘息，两股声音在深夜的胡同里缠斗如同两条性命相搏的疯狗。

邱贻可抓着陈玘肩膀把他翻了过去，随便吐了点口水当润滑就捅了进去。陈玘先是痛得呼吸一顿，然后就被邱贻可一下撞在敏感点上。两种感觉都太强烈，他几乎站不住，邱贻可就扶着他的腰，手指扣紧白而柔软的肌肤，用力地顶进去，每一下都要进到最深。陈玘昏头涨脑地扶着墙，在快感的驱使下扬起脖子绷紧身体，下巴抵在墙面上，眼泪和口水流了一脸。

胡同深处传来不知哪来的母猫发情的嚎叫，又凄厉又带着一股说不出的感觉，似乎能感染正在不顾一起疯狂交欢的二人，把他们拖进欲海更深处。

能听到的人声似乎多了一点，大概是下一个乐队也演完了，人们出来抽烟或者呼吸一下新鲜空气。邱贻可怕有人溜达到这边来，也知道陈玘脸皮特薄，只在他一个人面前放得开，就退了出来，拍拍陈玘的屁股示意转身，把他抱在怀里，用宽大又厚实的长外套挡住两个人。陈玘搂住邱贻可，脸埋在他的肩膀上，小声抽泣，阴茎又慢慢地立了起来，邱贻可两只手都托着他的屁股和大腿，照顾不过来，只能让它随着撞击可怜巴巴地在那里一晃一晃。

他小声哀求邱贻可帮他撸一下。邱贻可不为所动，依旧一下一下狠狠地捅，在他耳边用气声说今晚就是要把你操到射出来。

 

穿好衣服之后，他们各自点烟，试图用烟味去掩盖刚才胡闹留下的气味。 在冬天野战毕竟太冷，被搞得有点痛，再加上内射，陈玘半真半假地对邱贻可怒目而视。邱贻可瞅着那两颗又黑又亮的大眼珠子，不知道为什么就笑了出来，笑得特别憨特别傻但特别可爱。

陈玘心里一热，靠近过去搂住邱贻可，把脑袋垫在他肩膀上。邱贻可的傻笑顺着骨头传过来，震得他胸膛里又痒又暖。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年。
> 
> 用这篇糟糕的小黄文来想念一下有我无数回忆与寄托的……Mao Livehouse。
> 
> 大焖锅一样的演出场地，635路公交，马路对面的砂锅粥，旁边的一家串串和一家川菜，以及在那里看过的每一支乐队。
> 
> “关于北京我爱的都是你”


End file.
